The present invention relates to a new and distinct Dracaena plant, botanically known as Dracaena steudneri and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Cintho Lemon’.
The new Dracaena plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Dracaena steudneri ‘Jelle’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,677. The new Dracaena plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor from within a population of plants of ‘Jelle’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in La Guacima, Costa Rica in July, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Dracaena plant by cuttings in La Guacima, Costa Rica since September, 2008 has shown that the unique features of this new Dracaena plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.